Oddness Is Everything
by Kabra Kaxel
Summary: I really don't have anything to say other then this is just the usual romance fluff. Don't know if I'll write more. It's mindless. It allows my brain a break from writting A Lady Now. Enjoy.
1. Earl Grey

Oddness Is Everything.

  
  


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Please don't sure me! I'm a broke college student!

  
  


Here is my stab at another fanfic. I don't know if I plan on keeping this up or not. If I have readers, I will. So far it's rated PG-13, but that can and maybe will change.

  
  


If you seen any errors please let me know.

  
  


Enjoy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


****

  
  


Oddness Is Everything

  
  


Chapter one:

Earl Grey

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The library was at Hogwarts was filled with a calm serenity. The students would be arriving in a few days. There were still new stacks and boxes of books to be cataloged in. Once that was finished they had to be placed on the shelves.

  
  


That job was for an assistant.

  
  


She released a heavy sigh. She had just started a few days ago. There were already more books then places to put them. She didn't want to rearrange the library. Neither did Madame Pince. 

  
  


A man with swishy robes walked into the library. He walked over to a shelf. He cursed something under his breath. She was standing on a step stool when he came up to her.

  
  


"Where is 'The Basics of Potions Volume There!'" he demanded at the young witch with glasses and red brown hair. "Who are you anyway?"

  
  


"I'm Robina Kamely," she said shelving the books in her arms. Ignoring his request.

  
  


"What are you doing here?" he asked.

  
  


"You could have introduced yourself," Robina said quietly.

  
  


"You do not know who I am?"

  
  


"I really don't know. I haven't seen you before. You don't exactly have your name on your robes."

  
  


"That is irrelevant. Where is the book I need?"

  
  


Robina came down from the step stool. She walked over to a table. She picked up more books. She went to the other side of the library. The man followed her going swish swish swish. The swishing stopped. Robina looked down from the stool.

  
  


"I will ask again," the man said silkily.

  
  


"More like demand," Robina said. "If you would just ask nicely instead of demanding I would gladly fetch the book from it's temporary location." She went back to placing the books. The man gritted his teeth.

  
  


"I will inform Madame Pince about this!" He swished away.

  
  


Robina shook her head and wondered who he was. Madame Pince came over and said, "Don't let Severus get to you. He can be a bit...demanding. Nonetheless, he should have been polite. I've told him that for years. He will be back."

  
  
  
  
  
  


*************

  
  
  
  


Madame Pince was right. Severus did come back. He walked over to the same shelf and found it empty. He walked over to the check out desk where Robina was sitting.

  
  


"Good afternoon," he said. "Where is the book?"

  
  


"Which book?" she asked.

  
  


"If you can not remember what I requested then why are you even the librarian?"

  
  


"I'm just the assistant," Robina replied not even looking up from her book. 

  
  


Severus slammed his fist on the desk, hard. This startled Robina causing her to drop her book. "You woman," he said in an angered voice, "have caused me to waste valuable time...I will ask again...WHERE IS THE BOOK?"

  
  


Robina stood up, frightened. She had never dealt with anyone quite like him. She swallowed, regaining composer. "I will get you the bloody book! Since it's so important!" She walked to the small room behind the desk. She came out with the request book. She handed it to him. Severus took it and left. Robina went back to reading. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  


After dinner Robina went back to the library for more cataloging. She knew she would be there until later. Both Madame Pince and Robina wanted it over with. Robina went back to doing what she had been doing all day. Severus came back in to return the book. He set it on the check in desk. Robina walked over and picked it up. She returned it to the shelf. 

  
  


He was leaning on the desk when Robina returned.

  
  


"Is there anything more you need?"

  
  


"Has the new shipment of Potions books arrived?"

  
  
  
  


"Part of it," Robina responded. "The other half is on back order. Would you like to see the books that we have in?"

  
  


"I know what they are," he said idly. "When will the full shipment be in?"

  
  


"End of the week hopefully."

  
  


"Good."

  
  


"If you stand around here any longer I will put you to work."

  
  


Severus straightened up as an owl flew in. The owl perched on the desk. Robina took the letter out of its beak. She gave the smokey grey owl a scratch. Robina put the letter in her pocket. 

  
  


"Go on Earl," she said. "I'll write them when I have time. Go back home...shoo!" Earl just looked at Robina. He then proceeded to take a nap on a stack of books. 

  
  


Severus laughed amused.

  
  


"Don't encourage Earl! He thinks he is MY owl! He is one of the family owls. He won't leave until I write a response. Poor fellow...he's rather old. All he does is just deliver letters that don't have to be anywhere rapidly."

  
  


Severus looked at the grey owl. "So was he named Earl because he is grey?"

  
  


"Yes," Robina replied handing Severus a stack of books. "He was. I named him that as a joke. To be straightforward, I am not fond of Earl Grey tea."

  
  


"I was just going to invite you for a cup of it too!" Robina looked at Severus and laughed. He followed her to an empty shelf on the other side of the library. He handed her books and she shelved them. "You know after this you owe me something."

  
  


"I do now! What?" Severus smiled sinfully at her. Robina couldn't understand his cold black eyes. She thought he was a little unique. He was now being friendly instead of the sour man she had been told about. He wasn't exactly good looking. His hair was a muss. His skin awfully pale. His nose a bit off center. His teeth stained and crooked. His physique a little meager. 

  
  


Not that Robina was anything special. She was average height. Her hair was mid length and red brown. Her light brown eyes hidden behind her glasses. Her hair was always in her face for some reason. Just above the left part of her lip was a mole. She could have had it removed but it would have left a hideous scar. She wasn't exactly thin. She admitted to herself she could lose a few pounds and look like a witch in a modeling catalog. But then she would have to give up cheese cake. She was extremely smart. She had graduated with a degree in English Literature and library studies. She went on to be a librarian in a private Muggle school. She worked there for about five years when she was offered another job.

  
  


She took it on knowing the pay would be terrible. The plus side was it was right near her family. Her past job was working in the local church as the record keeper. She was in charge of the town data from past to present. Some of the books were old, they had to be kept climate controlled. Robina had spent many years putting the record on a computer file. 

  
  


She had found out about the assistants' job in the Daily Prophet. The pay was significantly better. Robina was tried of looking at scrawling in old books. Once she had the new job secured she knew at once the vicar wouldn't like it. 

  
  


Robina knew the vicar, Grant Tremming, liked her. He was single. By vicar standards; he was young. He was just a few years older then Robina. He had taken her out a few times. When she was working away in her little office he would keep bringing her tea. 

  
  


Robina knew she wasn't a vicar's wife type. Being from wizarding family had something to do with it. She had never told Grant what her or her family of grandmother, great aunt and mother were. He just presumed they were a bunch of old spinster women living together in a house as far from the village as one could get. He also thought Robina was the one looking after them. But in reality the three could look after themselfs well enough.

  
  


Her grandmother had worked for the Ministry in the Potions research. Her mother was a herbologist and was known for growing rare and dangerous plants. Her great aunt was the fruity one into Divination. Robina didn't understand how she fit in being a research librarian. Her family admired her for knowing about the Muggle world. Sure the cottage they had did have electricity, a record player, a wireless and a TV but that was about it. No one really watched the TV. It was mostly there to make the Muggles think the family was normal. 

  
  


Robina was given a lot of flak in her job. She wasn't a church goer or her family. They kept to themselfs only popping into town for the occasional thing. Most of the time Robina was sent because she had a car. Her father had purchased a green MGB. It was token of his affection. Robina hardly spoke with him. He was an American business man. Her mother had met him when he was working in London. After six months she found out he was married. That was when she learned Robina was to be born. 

  
  


Robina knew she had a half bother and sister. All older then her. She had lived with her father for a few years before being sent to Hogwarts. Her father didn't know she was a witch either. Robina hated every second of living with her father and step mother. She was treated funny. At school she was denounced British. She kept her face in a book all the time. That hadn't changed over the years. Once she entered Hogwarts, she saw her father only when he came to London on business. Robina knew he didn't love her. She didn't really care. He would give her lavish things then leave for a few months. 

  
  


With her past and family's eclectic ways, she was hardly suitable material. Robina was quite independent. She planned on remaining that way. However, Grant didn't think anything of it.

  
  


He had gone barmy when Robina handed him her notice. She was the best, finding any one that good with the salary the church could afford would be a challenge. He pleaded for her not to leave. Robina smiled pleasantly when she said no. It was time to go back to the world she had grown up in.

  
  


Severus handed Robina the last of the books. He offered her his hand down. Robina ignored it, stepping down from back of the stool. She marched across the room for another stack of books. Severus beat her to the stack. Robina led him back to the same spot they were once before. 

  
  


"You still owe me something," he said as she took a book.

  
  


"I asked what. You never answered me."

  
  


"You have to drink a cup of Earl Grey tea with me."

  
  


"You are funny. I didn't say help me did I? You just took the books."

  
  


"Maybe I took them voluntarily

  
  


"You two!" Madame Pince said from behind the self. She walked around and with a scolding voice said, "You know better then to behave like that in the library. You both graduated from here!" Severus looked at Robina in shock. He had never seen her in his classes before. Or for that matter taught her. He would have remembered her name. She didn't look that old.

  
  


"That was so many years ago," Robina said with a laugh. "Besides I was a quite little lady in here."

  
  


"When did you attend Hogwarts?" Severus asked with genuine interest.

  
  


"Same years you did," Robina replied casually. "You were too busy playing with Lucius and his crowd to notice a quite, blend into walls, bookish, nerdy Ravenclaw."

  
  


"With so many students in a year it's hard not to notice," he replied defending himself.

  
  


"I find that funny when you would ask to borrow notes from Transfiguration class from when you and Lucius were off to wreck havoc on the school. You never even thought to ask my name. At least this time you did. Funny, the only time you've spoken to me are when you've wanted something."

  
  


"We ran in different circles. That's all there is to that."

  
  


Robina stepped down from the stool. Madame Pince had left. "You had your own odd little Slytherin world. Speaking to me other then for my notes would have been a violation of the code. I can tell the years have been unkind."

  
  


"Let's not talk about it," he snapped. "That was then. This is now."

  
  


Robina briskly walked over to Earl. She picked him up off the stack off books. He woke up with a hoot. He then flew out the open window. Severus took the pile of books. Once they were on the shelf Madame Pince said that was enough for the night. Robina and Severus exited the library. She locked it with the big key.

  
  


"I doubt that will help with Peeves," she speculated. "That Poltergeist has way of getting in there. He makes a mess I'll come after him!"

  
  


"He once wrecked the lab. I wish he would get thrown out. But Dumbledore likes him for some reason."

  
  


"I wish I could stay and chat but I have a flute lesson tomorrow. I haven't practiced in a week."

  
  


"You play the flute?" Severus asked.

  
  


Now it was Robina's turn to smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Blind Dates Aren’t Always What They Shou...

Many thanks to my first reviewer Elisabeth.

  
  


If anyone sees any errors let me know. I'm Dyslexic.

  
  


Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter anything. J.K. Rowling does. 

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  


Oddness Is Everything

  
  


Chapter Two: Blind Dates Aren't Always What They Should Be.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Robina woke up early. The library was still in shambles. Shipments kept coming by owl every five minutes. Madame Pince and Robina were about to scream. The books had all summer to arrive. Amid the mess with owls, Earl had arrived. He had brought a letter. Once Robina took the letter, he promptly fell asleep. She wondered how he could with all the noise. 

  
  


Robina had very little time to write home. She knew her family was worried. Between flute lessons and organizing the library there was no time. Plus one night Severus came by the library to help. He did more harm then good. He ended up spilling ink all over the catalogue. Madame Pince threw him out. He came back with a potion to rescue the priceless catalogue.

  
  


He still had been harassing Robina about that cup of tea. He had gone as far as to bring her the tea into the library. She handed him the mug with a smile. She didn't like the smell of Earl Grey. Madame Pince laughed at the situation. Severus Snape was trying romance.

  
  


Robina dashed into the staff room for a quick lunch as owls flew in. She was in the middle of adding mayonnaise to the ham sandwich when she heard the all to familiar swoosh. She ignored it by sitting down and opening her book. 

  
  


"Reading romance?" Severus asked. "You shouldn't have to read about it."

  
  


Robina glanced up, "It's my job on the side. I read romance novels and trash them. I have an article published in Witches Romance Weekly every other week. I'm sent these bloody things to read. My articles are more of a publicity stunt for the author."

  
  


"Did I hear publicity?" Gilderoy Lockhart asked as he strutted in. "So you are THE Robina Kamley!"

  
  


"Yes, she is!" Severus snapped. Robina could see him seething.

  
  


"She needs to do a stunt for me!" Lockhart exclaimed.

  
  


Robina laughed and said, "Sorry. I don't trash your books."

  
  


"My loss," he said dramatically. He flopped down in one of the arm chairs. Severus sprang up and joined Robina at the table. Robina went back to her book. After fifteen minutes she shut the book with a sigh. She had enough of how perfect men were in books and mindless chit chat from the two male professors in the room. She smiled as she left.

  
  


The library was organized just as the students arrived. Robina ran to the feast. She didn't have time to change. Her hair was a disheveled, robes dusty and she was exhausted. She wondered where Severus was. It wasn't like him to be late.

  
  


After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore quietly left. Robina though she saw Severus tap McGonagall. Whatever it was it didn't concern her. The three returned just as Robina was leaving. She over heard the students say something about a flying car.

  
  


As soon as she opened the door to the library, five students rushed in. The two lucky students came to the desk to check out the books. The first one to leave the library for the term was Quidditch Through the Ages. The second was Hogwarts: A History. The rest of the evening was filled with disappointed students looking for the same two books.

  
  


Robina locked the door. She was going to go crash into bed. She had to get up early to open the library. Robina was about to go up the stairs to her chambers when she heard her name. 

  
  


Can't he just leave me alone? Robina thought. "Yes Severus?"

  
  


"Did you hear what happened?"

  
  


"I was in the library it's impossible to hear anything!"

  
  


"Stop being sarcastic," he said. "It doesn't suit you."

  
  


"If you know so much...what does suit me?"

  
  


"Joining me for a cup of tea."

  
  


"You are funny," Robina said bored. "The last thing I need is tea. I am going to bed."

  
  


"I hope you know this place gets cold at night."

  
  


"You should know all about it," she then said shrilly. "I have a cat. I will be fine unlike you."

  
  


"I was merely suggesting you should have a cup before you go to bed. The tea warms you."

  
  


Robina sucked on her bottom lip. She grabbed the barrister, looked down to his side of the stairs, leaning gently. "Is this your idea of flirting?"

  
  


Severus laughed a false laugh. "My dear you wouldn't know what flirting is if it hit like a Bludger."

  
  


Now it was Robina's turn to laugh falsely. "Don't be administering advice you can not follow."

  
  


"Sound advice," he said in that silky voice. "Good night Madame Kamely."

  
  


"Good night Professor Snape," she replied going up the stairs. Her stomach churned. This was starting to sound like a flirtatious romance novel. 

  
  


The only decent woman, Severus thought, we get to work here in years is sharp tongued, clever and intelligent. Highly independent that one is. Just like Old McGonagall. 

  
  
  
  


******

  
  


Robina groaned when the alarm went off. She hated waking up early. She loathed waking up on cold mornings. She threw back the duvet allowing her toes to touch the cold stone of the castle floor. She winced when the cold sapped away the warmth. She took a deep breath, jumped out of bed, walked swiftly to her slippers and put them on. The entire time she held her breath. She released the breath slowly as she put on her bathrobe.

  
  


"Stop looking so warm Sister Cat," Robina scolded at the tortoise shelled coloured cat with big yellow eyes like an owl. Sister ignored Robina by purring noiselessly in her warm half slumber. "I know you are just being ornery," Robina said. "You oleaginous, idle house cat." Robina did her morning routine while Sister purred on. 

  
  


As Robina left she called out, "Sleeping all day is not good!"

  
  


She descended the stairs to the library while muttering aloud, "I must be mad...talking to a cat."

  
  


"No rather," Severus said from his usual spot where Robina had been running into him for the last month, "insanely mad." Robina rolled her eyes. She walked past Severus on the way to the lounge for a cup of coffee. He followed behind. She knew he did this to pester her. 

  
  


Once in the lounge she said, "Don't you have a classroom to prepare for explosions?"

  
  


"You have said that to me for the last month. You should know the answer by now."

  
  


This really was getting absurd. She had never seen anyone like him. In her letters home she griped about him. Her family wrote back asking about her new 'boyfriend.' The last thing she needed and wanted was Severus Snape. 

  
  


She made the coffee. She purposely made hazelnut knowing it drove Severus mad. She poured a generous amount of cream in her cup along with four spoonfuls of sugar. 

  
  


"How can you drink coffee like that?" Severus asked with a shudder. "That is the most terrible excuse for a cup of coffee."

  
  


"So? My coffee. I can do what I want to it."

  
  


"You have to stop that because I never know how you like your coffee. You drink it black or with sugar or with cream and sometimes you mix up odd combinations."

  
  


"Oh so my coffee habits drive you furiously zany, Professor?" Robina said with a lit in her soft voice. "As my grandmother would say...oddness is everything."

  
  


"I didn't say your habit did that. What if one morning I wanted to bring you coffee?"

  
  


"So you can get a peek at my nightie," Robina fired back. "Very innovative."

  
  


"What do you wear to bed?" Severus asked in his silky voice.

  
  


"That is something you will never find out! Now if you will excuse me, I very much enjoyed our morning chatter but I must open the library."

  
  


Robina walked out of the lounge with her coffee. Severus stuck his head out the door. "Give me a hint. Silk, cotton or nothing."

  
  


Robina turned around. She felt like laughing wickedly. She was going to play his game. "If you really must know...nothing. I sleep on peach silk sheets with a fluffy duvet. My favorite thing to do is pillow fight." Reading all those junk novels sometime helps, she speculated. 

  
  


Severus gave a smile. He was envisioning Robina in the manner in which she described herself. In reality Robina used the school's humdrum sheets with the less then fluffy duvet. She slept in cotton boxers with a long sleeved shirt. The ensemble didn't match. Her dressing gown wasn't much of anything to talk about either.

  
  


"Pillow fighting?" he asked slowly. "An interesting hobby."

  
  


"You should try it."

  
  


"You can show me sometime."

  
  


Robina laughed a stiff laugh. "The only way you will ever being seeing me like that is in a crystal ball." She turned away laughing. Severus ran out of the lounge. He walked up behind Robina.

  
  


"I'll gladly tell you what I wear," he whispered in her ear.

  
  


Robina stopped and in her normal voice she said. "Clothes?"

  
  


He put his arm around her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, only more softly. "What I wear would look very good on your sheets."

  
  


"Who said you were going to be on my sheets? Maybe they already have an occupant."

  
  


"A very lucky occupant. I hope he knows what he is in for."

  
  


"Who said it was a he? I was referring to the cat." Robina stepped away from Severus. 

  
  


"Then I'll just have to move the cat off."

  
  


"That is one I'd pay to see," Robina said laughing as she walked down the hall.

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  


That night Robina headed for Hogsmeade. Her grandmother had set her up on a blind date. She was going to tell her grandmother how piteous blind dating was. All the good wizards were either taken or not interested in women. Robina wasn't wanting anyone. She was happy the way she was. 

  
  
  
  


She pushed open the door to The Three Broomsticks. She had picked a forest green robe to wear. She knew she was early. She took a seat and opened the latest romance novel for her article. This one wasn't much better then the last few. All she knew was she was meeting a wizard named William Dodson. Her grandmother insisted on Robina wearing the robe she was in.

  
  


She heard footsteps approaching. Robina hid behind her book. There were times she could be feisty. This time she decided to be shy. The footsteps faded away. Robina breathed a sigh of relief. But she knew all too soon this William Dodson would be arriving.

  
  


Before she could turn the page in her book, a rose was set down on the table. She didn't look up, pretending to be absorbed in her own world. She heard a mock cough. She slowly lowered the book, only allowing her eyes from behind her glasses to be seen.

  
  


"Your grandmother said you would have your nose in a book," the stranger said in a clean smooth voice. "I'm William."

  
  


Robina closed the book. She set it to one side as she said, "If you are looking for Robina she's not here."

  
  


William sat down with a laugh. "Then since you are so lovely, I'll join you until she arrives."

  
  


Robina felt like blowing cookies. She wasn't good at this sort of thing. "Well...all right. Since I'm not doing anything of high interest. Do tell me about yourself." 

  
  


Robina finally had a proper look at him. She didn't know if he was tall or not. He had light brown wavy hair and olive green eyes. He didn't wear glasses. His robe was a boring shade of brown. From the looks of it he had just returned for a holiday in the sun. 

  
  


"I own Quality Quidditch Supplies. I like traveling, Quidditch and talking to this lovely lady in front of me."

  
  


Robina looked over her shoulder. "I don't see one in here. I think they all went home."

  
  


William laughed, "I was speaking of you. But I don't know your name."

  
  


Robina had to think fast. She glanced down at her book. "I'm Amanda Parker," she read the name off. "I hate Quidditch, don't travel much and I work for the Ministry as a secretary."

  
  


Madame Rosmerta came over and took their drink orders. Robina wanted the torture to be over with. William had tried taking her hand. She quickly yanked it away. They talked about current events and the way things should be in the Ministry. Robina was just about to excuse herself for the night when Severus walked in. She quietly hoped he didn't see her.

  
  


He saw Robina with William and came over. Robina felt like cursing. He was going to make the situation worse. "Hello Robina," Severus said. "I didn't know you dated."

  
  


"So you are Robina!" William exclaimed. "Your grandmother said you would make up some wild story."

  
  


Severus looked confused. "What did she tell you?"

  
  


"She said her name was Amanda Parker," replied William. "She works from the Ministry."

  
  


"If you would have looked closely," Severus said silkily. "She pulled the name from her book. I take it must have been a set up."

  
  


"Yes," Robina said hastily. "My grandmother...never you mind."

  
  


"He was nice and brought you a rose!" Severus exclaimed. He turned to William. "If you are after her...good luck. She's a quick one. I've been trying to get a date with her for ages. All I have to do is write her grandmother?"

  
  


Robina face was turning red. She wasn't one for getting angry. With a forced calm she said, "I am leaving. It was a lovely evening."

  
  


"You didn't introduce me to your friend," William said.

  
  


Robina sighed, "William this is Severus. He teaches at Hogwarts where I work as the assistant librarian. Severus this is William. He owns Quality Quidditch Supplies."

  
  


The two wizards looked at each other. They nodded.

  
  


"Pleasure," Severus mumbled.

  
  


"Yes...what a pleasure," William said idly returning gesture.

  
  


"Wonderful!" Robina exclaimed happily. "I am going to bed. It was lovely meeting you, William." She stood up from the table. "See you later... Severus."

  
  


"I'll owl you," William called out to Robina as she was leaving. 

  
  


On her walk back she didn't know if she should have been angry or not. She went into her chambers. She slammed the door.

  
  


"Sister," she said aloud to the fat sleepy cat, "I don't know what to think sometimes!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Howler With Love.

Many thanks to Helen my second reviewer.

  
  


Disclaimer:

I don't own anything Harry Potter. I merely borrowed some of it for amusement.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


Oddness is Everything

  
  


Chapter Three: A Howler With Love.

  
  
  
  


The next morning at breakfast was something miserable. She did receive an owl from William. Severus sat next to her.

  
  


"Ohhhhh look here!" he excalimed. "You've an love letter along with a Howler!"

  
  


"Would you shut up!" Robina cried. "I haven't had a Howler in years. I'm taking THIS outside."

  
  


Robina picked up her Howler along with William's letter. She quickly dashed outside. The smoking Howler exploded open.

  
  


"HOW COULD YOU, ROBINA MARIA KAMELY!" Her grandmother's voice shouted. "TELL WILLIAM YOUR NAME WAS AMANDA PARKER! WILLS IS A NICE GENT! YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP BEING SO THE WAY YOU ARE! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE US...DO YOU? YOU ARE THIRTY-FIVE! WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE I HAD YOUR MOTHER. YOU WILL MEET WILLIAM LATER THIS WEEK. YOU WILL ENJOY YOURSELF!"

  
  


The Howler all of a sudden stopped. It then burned up on the lawn, causing the grass around to be burnt to a crisp. Robina breathed a sigh of relief. She saw Severus from the door way laughing. She felt like smacking him. He really could be nosy. Howlers were for children, not for adults in this case. All Robina wanted was to be left alone. 

  
  


"If you don't watch it, I'll send YOU a Howler!" She remarked to Severus. 

  
  


"At least you would be screaming my name!"

  
  


"I will never scream your name in a way you will find pleasureful," she said bitterly climbing the steps up to the castle. 

  
  


"Hmm," he said slowly. "The more fun for me then."

  
  


"Oh go get laid!" Robina said waving her hand in disgust.

  
  


Severus leaned on the doorframe, blocking her way in. "Is that an offer from you?"

  
  


Robina laughed stiffly. "Not in a million years."

  
  


"I can wait."

  
  


"Just go away and pester someone else!" She said trying to get past.

  
  


"You are so much fun. I like seeing you all upset over me. Your face is awfully flushed. Just admit you do like me."

  
  


Robina laughed hard. Tears came rolling down her cheeks. "I loath and despise you."

  
  


He shrugged, "It's a start."

  
  


"That's as far as it'll go," Robina snapped. She had quit laughing.

  
  


"So you think. Don't you have a love letter to open?"

  
  


"That is none of your business," Robina replied curtly, pushing past Severus. 

  
  


"You know what your problem is?" Severus called out as she walked off down the hall. "You are uptight. Learn to relax and have fun. Stop being so stubborn. Are you afraid of falling in love?"

  
  


Robina swiftly marched back to Severus. "I'm not uptight! I do relax. My definition of fun is completely different from yours." She paused. "For your information, I'm not afraid of falling in love. I just haven't found the right man or wizard. I'm NOT looking anyway."

  
  


"There you go being uptight again," he said aloofly. "A smart witch like you could have any wizard wrapped around your little finger. I bet if you stopped to think about it, you could have five dates lined up for you. You just use that oversized brain of yours to scare them off. Let me tell you," he then lowered his voice, "some wizards find it exceedingly wonderful."

  
  


Robina was boiling. "I just want to be left alone. I want to do what I want to do! There are plenty of single witches my age. No big deal."

  
  


"Correct. No big deal," Severus agreed. "Do what you want. Maybe someday you'll realize it's not what you want."

  
  


"Thanks for the advice," Robina said wheeling away from Severus, walking down the hall. "But I have to go to the library."

  
  


******

  
  


The library was it's usual calmness. There were a few students, mostly the older ones doing research in the restricted section. Robina sat at the checkout desk. She opened William's letter. Sure it enough it was gushy.

  
  
  
  


Dearest Amanda or should I say Robina?

I had a wonderful time last night. I spoke with your grandmother. She said she was going to send you a Howler. I hope she didn't. I found you joke to be funny. Your grandmother can be a bit stern. 

  
  


You are a beautiful witch. I've been bewitched by your charms. This weekend there is going to be a Cannons game. I have VIP seating. I was wondering if you would like to go? I know you said you didn't like Quidditch. If you don't want to go, we can do something else.

  
  


Enjoy your day.

Wills

  
  
  
  


Robina felt like crumpling up the letter. William was all right, she supposed. But what do I have in common with him? He likes Quidditch. I hate Quidditch. Other then that I know nothing about him. He wasn't rude. He seems to have a robust since of humour. He wasn't bad looking, either. But it's missing something.

  
  


Robina snapped out of her thoughts when a student came asking for help. She steered him in the right direction. She went back to her desk. She took out a piece of parchment. She wrote a letter to William.

  
  


Dear William,

Let me know when the Quidditch match is this weekend. I may have to work. I was sent a Howler but it was no big deal. If I can't go we will work something out.

  
  


Yours truly,

Robina

  
  


She addressed the envelope. She would sent it at lunch. She hoped Earl would show up. He never came when she wanted him to. In a small way she missed the owl. Even though she always said he was a pain. He really wasn't. He was just a little odd, like everyone else the family. For so many years Robina struggled for the definition of normal. She finally gave up when she came home for Christmas to find her family out in the back yard having a high tea. They were dressed for the occasion in Victorian Style. Her mother held an ostrich feathered parasol. Robina shook her head as her grandmother said, "Oddness is everything, m'dear."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Her family did silly things like that. Robina was always accused of being no fun. Nose always in a book. Robina read to escape the trepidations of life. She then picked up flute for something to do. It kept her family from taking her books away. She would practice for a few hours a day. It didn't annoy them.

  
  
  
  


The after awhile Robina was getting good. She liked to play. She played in a trio. They mostly played for parties and things like that. It was nothing serious. It was mostly for fun. Speaking of parties she did have one this weekend. She hadn't even practiced. She would tonight as soon as she could.

  
  


Lunch rolled around. Robina ran up to the owlery. She found an owl willing to take the letter. She watched it fly way. She went back down slowly. She wasn't particularly hungry. She knew if she didn't at least eat something, she would be hungry later. Her four PM coffee break came late sometimes. 

  
  


At the staff table she took out a book. She had finished her romance novel for her article. This time she was reading Witches In History. It really was kind of dry, but nonetheless, interesting.

  
  


Robina slowly stirred her soup when Severus spoke up. "Stirring your soup will only make it cold."

  
  


Not even looking away from her book Robina said, "I know. My lunch...I can do what I want with it."

  
  


Severus shook his head. "I'm unhappy with you."

  
  


Robina set the book down, "What now?"

  
  


"You took away House points."

  
  


They had this conversation before. "They know the rules. You can't be loud in the library! Just because they are Slytherin...doesn't make them an exception to the rule! I know that, but do you?"

  
  


"What if I made noise in the library?" he asked.

  
  


"I'd throw you out!" Robina remarked haughtily.

  
  


"Maybe...I'll just be loud. If that's they way I have to be so you can place your hands on me...so be it. You are very difficult."

  
  


"You aren't any better! Besides...I'd throw you out with magic."

  
  


He placed his hand over his heart. He spoke benevolently. "It's all from you either way."

  
  


"What if I get Madame Pince to do it?" Robina fired off.

  
  


"I'll just come in when I know you are alone."

  
  


Robina ignored Severus by going back to her book. She ate her cold soup. A while later she sighed. The book she was reading was putting her to sleep. She felt Severus brush his hand against hers. Robina bit her lip. She stood up and said, "Well back to the library for me."

  
  


"I'll come later just to be throw out!"

  
  
  
  


********

  
  


It was Saturday. Robina second date with William was going to be that same afternoon. She had agreed to go see the Quidditch match. Her grandmother wrote threatening to send another Howler if she didn't. With great unwillingness, Robina wrote saying to William she would go.

  
  


She was leaving the library for Hogsmeade. She threw on her cloak as she heard Severus swoosh by on his way to lunch.

  
  


"Aren't we all pretty?" he observed. "You hair is up in such a engaging fashion."

  
  


Robina brushed away the hair that had fallen out from her eyes. "I'm off to watch Quidditch."

  
  


"Enjoy it. Which teams are playing?"

  
  


"Cannons and the Arrows."

  
  


"Should be a good game," Severus speculated.

  
  


"Eh," she said with a shrug, "if you like Quidditch."

  
  


"Then why are you going?"

  
  


"So I don't get a Howler."

  
  
  
  


Severus laughed, "That is the most uncanny basis I've ever heard for watching Quidditch."

  
  


"Then again I don't have to stand here listening to you all day. So that's a good thing." She turned and walked out. She thought she heard him say something like you will be missing it. She didn't care. A few hours away from Severus Snape was good enough reasoning for her!

  
  



End file.
